


San Jose Sharks + You

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, M/M, Multi, Player + Reader, San Jose Sharks, Sharks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics where a Shark and you get up close and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Jose Sharks + You

Brent stares down at you for a moment, a blinding grin crossing his face before he leans down to kiss you. His beard scratches a little but you find yourself getting lost in the kiss.

It’s perfect, he’s beautiful. And he thinks you are too. He lifts you up like you weigh nothing, pinning you up against the glass as he slides closer, his hands encouraging your legs to wrap around his waist.

When you do wrap your legs around him, he smirks, his hands sliding over your legs and down to your ass, gently squeezing as he sucks on your neck, beard scratching over your sensitive skin.

You squirm against him, moaning. He just teases, letting out a sexy chuckle at the way you react, nipping softly.

“B-baby…” You moan as his mouth attacks yours.

“Mmmm?” He pull his lips away from you, traveling from your lips down your jaw to your throat, pausing to suck a bruise into being. “I want you so fucking badly, you don’t even know, baby,” he growls a little, grinding into you.

You gasp, grinding back, fingers tangling in his hair, not wanting this moment to end.

He pulls away after a while, smirking at the way your lips chase after him. “We’re not fucking here though…”

“Wear your pads at home?” You pull him in so suddenly, he almost slips on the ice.

“How about you wear my jersey, and nothing else while I fuck you till you cry?” He growls out, biting at your ear.

“I…yes..I can get on board with that.” 

“Good.” He pulls you in for another kiss before releasing you completely, grinning. “Oh, I was figuring I should get a shower, wanna join me?”

“Fuck yes!”


End file.
